dakottifandomcom-20200216-history
Tolkin Faust
Tolkin Faust is an independent pirate from the East Blue. He has acted as a rogue castaway ever since he first began travelling across the Grand Line, with no crew or friends to help him. His unnerved nature seems to stem from this, and the many dangers he has previously had to face alone on the high seas. Personality Faust is a sparkling, brave, and somewhat loathsome pirate. His shocking and sharp tongue combined with his occupation title can make him an uneasy character to be around, but most people will find that upon closer study Faust has a good heart that is just one beat away from an everyday hero's. Most prominently, Faust is known for being almost a little too-energetic. He seems almost over-reactive to many situation, his lack of self-control and his dark sense of humor can paint him as a rude and dimwitted individual. Supporting this is his his inability to speak at times, often mixing his words around or saying nonsensical things even in the midst of serious battle. Even coming off as narrow, as he seems to get beet-red angry whenever around fishmen. Despite this demeanor, Faust is actually quite modest and helpful to most people. He never seems to be truly insulted by how people respond to him and doesn't violently react to any such ridicule even when he is fully within his power to stop it. He seems to like helping people in need, and seems unusually distraught whenever he sees them suffering. His violent idiosyncrasies seemed to emerge in battle as well, more-than-willing to fight for what's right and fair in his eyes. While he tends to be somewhat excessive in force once he finally does fight, Faust is prone to showing mercy even to the worst of his enemies. Appearance A young man of average height and weight, well-toned physical features and soft, white skin. He has a full and juvenated face. With large, sharp, yellow eyes and spiky, red hair. Possesses prominently, sharp teeth and a wide smile. Has a crescent-shaped scar on his right arm that appears to match with another opposite scar of the same shape above his chest, reminiscent of an animal's bite. Abilities Devil Fruit Techniques Faust ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, making him a Rubber Human (ゴム人間 Gomu Ningen). This Paramecia-type Devil Fruit gives his body the properties of rubber including elasticity and immunity from most forms of blunt trauma. Faust uses his bodies properties to an uncanny degree in fighting, where he can use this elasticity to create powerful punches, expanding his blood vessels to make himself faster and stronger, and inflating his bones to grant temporary yet overwhelming strength. Faust possesses all regular, Second Gear, and Third Gear techniques showing a degree of advanced proficiency over his devil fruit. Haki Faust shows advanced control over Armament and Observation Haki, and typically combines it with his devil fruit powers to make for a lethal combination. However, he does not seem to possess any particular feats or abilities that make his Haki any more exceptional than the rest.